Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 22
Herzlich Willkommen in Kapitel 22. Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, aber es sind ab jetzt nur noch sechs Kapitel, dann habt ihr die Haupthandlung geschafft! Cool, oder?! Aber irgendwie auch schade, wenn man dran denkt. Jedoch stehen uns zahlreiche Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung, um noch viele kleine Abenteuer zu bestehen. Daher kümmern wir uns in diesem Kapitel wieder um einige Sidequests und erkunden Orte, die wir bisher noch nicht erforschen konnten, denn schließlich besitzen wir nun die Hildegard 3 und sind mobiler denn je. Sidequests ohne Ende Zidane und Lili gehen an Bord der Hildegard 3 und sofort kriegt er Schelte für ihre neue Frisur... Wer kennt das nicht?! Zidane entdeckt, dass Elin, die Matrosin vom Kartenturnier, unser Luftschiff manövriert. Sehr gut, endlich jemand, der Ahnung hat! Die Position der Alten Hochburg Ipsen wurde auf eurer Karte verzeichnet, also kann gar nichts passieren. Außerdem weist Elin euch darauf hin, dass ihr im Weltmodus die Karte aufrufen, einen Ort anwählen und mit der Datei:X-Knopf.png-Taste per Autopilot dort hinfliegen könnt. Ein weiterer Matrose stellt sich euch vor und ermöglicht es euch eure aktive Gruppe zu wechseln. Stellt nun eine Gruppe zusammen und ihr gelangt automatisch in den Weltmodus. Dort wird euch kurz die Steuerung des Luftschiffs erklärt und schon könnt ihr losfliegen zu fremden Orten. ;) Erkundet jedoch zunächst das Innere des Schiffes, denn dort gibt es noch einiges zu holen. :D In einer Luke, in dem Bereich, in dem Mahagon sich aufhält, findet ihr ein Zelt. ---- →'Sidequest: Froschjagd' Da ihr nun ein Luftschiff habt, könnt ihr alle Moraste der Qs auf der Welt besuchen. Fangt dort so viele Frösche wie möglich, lasst jedoch immer ein Männlein und ein Weiblein zurück. So erhöht sich die Population schneller, wenn ihr weg seid. Sobald ihr kurz davor seid den 99. Frosch zu fangen, checkt eure Ausrüstung und legt die besten Waffen und Rüstungen an. Nutzt Abilities wie Immer Regena, Immer Hast, Urschrei, Felsenfest, Gift und Galle, Es werde Licht, Konter und Vollmond, um eure Gruppe vorzubereiten. Verwendet gern noch andere Abilities, die euch nützlich erscheinen, denn sobald ihr den 99. Frosch gefangen habt, erscheint Meister Quehl und fordert euch zum Kampf heraus. (Zwar ertönt hier die Bossmusik, doch gibt es nach dem Kampf AP und EXP, also sehe ich Quehl jetzt mal nicht als richtigen Boss an. Das kann aber jeder selbst beurteilen.) right|130px Gegner (optional): Quehl HP: 65.535 MP: 3.680 Schwäche: Donner-Element Absorbiert: Nässe-Element Klauen: Elixier, Freßrobe, Ninjagewand, Kaiserrobe Strategie: Quehl sollte jetzt nicht sonderlich schwer sein, doch er trägt einige praktische Gegenstände mit sich rum. Klaut sie ihm und dann haut drauf, was das Zeug hält. Er attackiert euch teils physisch mit Walze und teils magisch mit Nasshauch und''Wasser''. Ab und an will er euch mit Konfus verwirren, das solltet ihr mit Felsenfest verhindern. Gift könnt ihr mit Gift und Galle entgegen wirken und bei Wicht, könnt ihr eurerseits diesen Zauber verwenden, um euch wieder auf die normale Größe zu bringen. Blende lässt sich mittels Augentropfen kurieren und Silentium mittels Echokraut. Falls ihr jedoch Quinas Engelsspeise einsetzt, sind all diese Statusveränderungen kein großes Problem. Setzt eure besten Techniken ein und haut dem Meister eins vor den Latz! Oh yeah! Nach dem Kampf erhaltet ihr dann von Quehl die stärkste Waffe für euren Chefkoch, die Gastrogabel. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr habt das Sidequest abgeschlossen. Ihr könnt jetzt noch mehr Frösche fangen, denn das steigert Quinas blaue Magie Krötenfalle. Aber das ist euch überlassen. ---- →'Sidequest: Daguerreo' Es gibt einen Ort, den ihr bisher nicht besuchen konntet. Er befindet sich auf einer Insel nahe Chocobos Lagune. Die Insel ist relativ groß, also vertraue ich darauf, dass ihr den Zugang zur Stadt schnell und gut finden werdet. Die Stadt heißt Daguerreo und vereint Wasserkraft und Wissen. Haltet euch zunächst rechts. Ihr watschelt etwas durchs Wasser und findet schon nach kurzer Zeit die Stellatia Capricornus. Betretet dann das Gebäude und betätigt dort den Aufzug. Ihr trefft auf Moglea, bei der ihr speichern und zelten könnt. Außerdem bietet ein Schmied seine Dienste an, bei dem ihr Ausrüstung schmieden könnt, die ihr bislang noch nicht erhalten habt. Achtet dabei auf den Schurkenreif, am Ende der Liste. Legt ihn Zidane an und er erlernt die Ability Scharfsinn, die euch für kommende Raubzüge sehr nützlich zu sein. Wenn ihr beim Schmied fertig seid, dann haltet euch links und ihr trefft auf den vierarmigen Günther, der euren Schatzjäger-Rang beurteilt. Bei mir gibt er an, dass ich Rang B habe. Also muss ich noch einige Geheimnisse und Schätze entdecken, um den wahren Namen dieses Mannes erfahren zu können. Im nächsten Raum findet ihr rechts neben der Tür einen Bücherstapel, den ihr euch mal ansehen solltet. Ihr müsst euch nicht merken, welche Bücher da stehen, sondern nur einmal untersucht haben. Lauft weiter nach links und sprecht den Mann an. Nun belauscht ihr eine Diskussion und werdet letztlich gefragt, wem ihr zustimmt. Die erste Antwort stimmt der Meinung der Frau zu, mit der zweiten teilt ihr die Meinung des Mannes. Wenn ihr nun drei Mal hintereinander der Frau zustimmt, erhaltet ihr eine Meteo-Karte. Solltet ihr dem Mann drei Mal zugestimmt haben, dann erhaltet ihr eine Sanctus-Karte. Lauft nun erneut weiter und betätigt den Schalter. Von unten ertönt nun ein Geräusch und ihr könnt später eine Vorrichtung nutzen. Etwas weiter links seht ihr ein paar Bücherregale und einen Mann, der nach einem Buch sucht. Da ihr erst den Bücherstapel geprüft habt, könnt ihr dem Mann weiter helfen. Er verschwindet augenblicklich und macht den Weg frei. Geht ihr nun weiter an den Regalen vorbei, so findet ihr eine Treppe und gelangt in die unteren Stockwerke. Haltet euch zunächst links und sprecht den Mann an. Sofern ihr im Wüsten-Palais die Namingway-Karte mitgenommen habt, dann könnt ihr hier eure Charaktere nach Wunsch benennen. Weiter hinter ihm, findet ihr noch ein Elixier. Geht nun zurück zur Leiter und nehmt nun den rechten Weg. Auch dort findet ihr am Ende des Weges ein Elixier. Kehrt nun in den zweiten Stock zurück und folgt dem Weg links neben dem Schalter. Ihr gelangt zum Waffenhändler, der jedoch nicht mit euch Handel treibt, weil er Aufzug vor seinem Geschäft nicht funktioniert. Geht nun zurück zum Haupteingang des Ortes. Ihr könnt nun zunächst zum Altar laufen, der sich im Hintergrund an der Drachenstatue befindet. Dort könnt ihr fünf Jadesteine gegen einen Aquamarin eintauschen. Ich persönlich lasse das jetzt mal, weil ich keinen Aquamarin brauche. Lauft nun weiter nach links und ihr gelangt in den unteren Teil des Raumes, in dem der Waffenhändler wartet. Mittels der Schalter könnt ihr die drei Blöcke nach oben oder unten bewegen. Lasst zunächst den linken Block herunter und schaut euch das Loch an, das somit freigegeben wird. Nehmt nun den Stab neben den Schaltern und schiebt diesen hinein. Lasst anschließend den rechten Block ganz herunter und steigt auf diesen. Er wird euch nun automatisch hinaufbringen. Der Händler ist zufrieden und ab sofort könnt ihr bei ihm einkaufen. So, damit wäre auch dieser Ort abgeschlossen. ---- →'Sidequest in Treno' Ihr könnt hier gegen das Monster Amdusias antreten und erhaltet als Belohnung dafür ein paar Hermesstiefel. Gebt auch gerne noch die Stellatia bei Baroness Stella ab. Sackt die Belohnungen ein und weiter gehts. ---- →'Sidequest Kuponüsse' Moguta wartet in Gizarmalukes Grotte immer noch auf Kuponüsse. Bringt ihm also eine und er wird euch mit einem Äther belohnen. ---- →'Sidequest Quans Höhle' Für dieses Sidequest nehmt ihr Vivi und Quina in eure aktive Gruppe und begebt euch zu Quans Höhle. Betretet ihr den letzten Raum so erscheint eine Szene, in der Quina scheinbar haluziniert und sich Essen einbildet. Zidane kann damit zwar nichts anfangen, aber gut... oO Als Quina dann nach draußen zum Vorsprung läuft, folgt Quehl ihm plötzlich. Sie treffen dort auf Quan, der früher mal der Meister von Quehl war. Sie unterhalten sich über den Weg des Essens und Quan lobt Quina dafür, dass er die Welt bereist und verschiedene Speisen kennengelernt hat. Plötzlich taucht Vivi auf und auch er kann seinen Großvater sehen. Letztlich erklärt Quan noch ein bisschen mehr zum Leben und verabschiedet sich dann von Vivi, Quina und Quehl. Zidane dagegen fragt sich langsam, ob alle durchdrehen. Er konnte Quan nicht sehen und erhält von Quina somit den Hinweis, dass er noch ne Menge lernen muss. Bevor ihr nun Quans Höhle wieder verlasst, überprüft die Standuhr und ihr erhaltet einen Hermesstiefel. ---- →'Sidequest: Schatzjagd mit den Chocobos' Nun können wir uns noch unseren Chocobo schnappen und einige Schätze heben. Bleibt gleich in Quans Höhle und schaut am Anlegen doch mal ganz vorne nach unten. Zidane sieht dort schäumendes Wasser. Das können wir uns mittels der Todesschote mal genauer ansehen. Ihr hebt dadurch als Schatz neun Jadesteine, 15 Topas, einen Weisenstab und eine Rote-Rose-Karte. Der Weisenstab ist übrigens die stärkste Waffe für Eiko. Zwar kann Lili ihn auch ausrüsten, aber wir geben ihn mal Eiko. Danach kehrt ihr automatisch zurück zu Quans Höhle. Tja, dann wollen wir doch mal die restlichen Stellen mit schäumendem Wasser suchen. Nördlich von Alexandria gibt es zwischen dem Kontinent des Nebels und dem Äüßeren Kontinent eine Stelle mit schäumendem Wasser. Dort findet ihr die schwächste Ausrüstung im ganzen Spiel, nämlich acht Strohhüte, acht Muschelketten, sieben Alohahemden und acht Sandalen. Und warum haben die Entwickler das gemacht? Tja, entweder sie wollen den Spielern ermöglichen die Schwierigkeit des Spiels hochzuschrauben oder das ganze sollte nur ein Gag sein. ;D Sucht es euch aus. Die nächste Stelle liegt nördlich des Baumes Iifars. Ihr begebt euch auf der Minikarte fast bis an den oberen Rand der Karte. Dort findet ihr 50 Potions, 25 Hi-Potions, neun Äther und sieben Elixiere. Nun begeben wir uns zu Chocobos Lagune und greifen uns zwei Tafelbruchstücke. Daraufhin wird Mene uns erzählen, dass nun die Choco-Karte vollständig ist und wir danach suchen können. Geht diese nun suchen und ihr verwandelt euren Freund in einen goldenen Chocobo. Nun guckt euch die Tafelbruchstücke doch einmal genauer an. Dort werden einige Positionen verraten, wo ihr einen schwarzen Punkt auf dem Boden seht. Dort müsst ihr im Flug mit dem goldenen Chocobo eine Todesschote verwenden. So gelangt ihr letztlich zu Chococbos Luftgarten, dem letzten Ausgrabungsort für Choco-Karten. Habt ihr den Luftgarten einmal gefunden, wird er auf der Weltkarte vermerkt und ihr könnt somit schnell rausfinden. Nun könnt ihr hier mit erhöhter Schwierigkeit nach den letzten Choco-Karten graben. Verlasst anschließend Chocobos Luftgarten und sucht nach den Schätzen. Für Insel am Rand erhaltet ihr 21 Amethysten, 16 Garnet, eine Genji-Rüstung und ein Ragnarok. Bei Insel am Rand 2 findet ihr elf Saphire, eine Ballonmütze, einen Eifersplitter und eine Hildegard 3-Karte. Insel der Feen birgt 33 Potions, 15 Baldrian, ein Birett und eine Dunkelkristall-Karte. Letztlich findet ihr bei der Karte Vergessene Insel ein Haarband, einen Reinkarnatring, 13 Amethysten und eine Arche-Karte. So, nun müssen wir nur noch zwei Orte mit dem Chocobo aufsuchen. Dafür brauchen wir je eine Todesschote. Begebt euch zunächst zur Insel nördlich von Madain Sari und landet dort mit eurem Chocobo. In dem Berg findet ihr einen Riss in der Wand. Öffnet diesen mit der Todesschote und ihr findet die Mog-Net Zentrale! Wohooo! Hier trefft ihr auf den Chef der Zentrale und erfahrt, dass Mogrymillian einige Probleme mit seinem Zustellunternehmen hat. Jedoch gibt es hier noch nicht viel zu tun, also reisen wir weiter. Steigt auf euren goldenen Chocobo und fliegt zu einer Ecke der Weltkarte. Dort werdet ihr eine Insel finden, die ebenfalls einen Riss in der Felswand hat. Nutzt erneut die Todesschote und ihr werdet den Eingang zu Chocobos Paradies freilegen. Direkt nach eurer Ankunft, wird Mene erscheinen und euch erzählen, was es mit dem Paradies auf sich hat. Schreitet weiter voran und ihr werdet irgendwann Choco-Blob treffen. Er sorgt dafür, dass ihr die Worte der Chocobos verstehen könnt. Er fordert euch jedoch auf euch von Choco zu verabschieden, denn dieser soll im Paradies verweilen. Mene hingegen kann Choco-Blob davon überzeugen, dass es noch viele Schätze zu heben gibt und ihr Choco deswegen doch noch behalten dürft. Wir kehren später an diesen Ort zurück und bringen das Sidequest zuende. ---- →'Schätze: Südentor' Zwischen Treno und dem Dorf Dali findet ihr das Südentor. Doch mit der Hildegard 3 gelangt ihr nun auch an den tiefer gelegenen Trenobogen. Dort trefft ihr auf den Mogry Mosko, bei dem ihr speichern und zelten könnt. Ihr findet außerdem zwei Elixiere und 3.206 Gil. Keine schlechte Beute. ^^ ---- →'Schätze/ Sidequest: Alexandria' In der Burgstadt Alexandrias könnt ihr noch ein paar kleine Schätze abgreifen. Beispielsweise findet ihr in den Trümmern gegenüber des Item-Ladens einen Äther. Am Bootssteg findet ihr einen Topas und 4.832 Gil. Fahrt dann hinüber zum Schloss und dort findet ihr einen Opal, einen Saphir und einen Peridot. Außerdem könnt ihr im Glockenturm bei Kupo und seiner Freundin Kastani auf die Kinder treffen, die mit euch Seilspringen spielen. Dazu müssen jedoch Eiko oder Vivi in eurem Team sein. ---- right|80px →'Sidequest: Die freundlichen Monster/ Phantome' Auf dem vergessenen Kontinent konntet ihr bereits Brabbelback kennenlernen. Es hat euch einen Mondsplitter hinterlassen. Fliegt nun mit der Hildegard 3 zum verschlossenen Kontinent und sucht in der Miidmak-Eiswüste nach Federrochen und überreicht ihm den Mondsplitter. Federrochen hinterlässt euch 30 AP und einen Lapislazuli und zusätzlich wieder einen Hinweis auf den nächsten Kumpel, den ihr besuchen sollt. left|100px Tja und weil wirs können, besuchen wir auch gleich Garuda. Das ist jedoch nicht ganz ungefährlich, also speichert vorher. Begebt euch zu dem Plateau oberhalb Gizarmalukes Grotte und sucht in dem Wald nach Garuda. Sofern ihr es trefft, verlangt es einen Lapislazuli und ihr erhaltet einen Diamanten sowie 40 AP. Außerdem dürft ihr später das letzte freundliche Monster aufsuchen, auch wenn ihr keinen Hinweis erhaltet, welches es sein könnte. Aber dafür habt ihr ja mich! >D right|80pxFür das letzte Phantom benötigen wir den goldenen Chocobo. Begebt euch auf die Insel, auf der ihr den Schatz Insel der Feen gehoben habt. Dort findet ihr in dem Wäldchen das letzte freundliche Monster. Speichert erneut vorher ab, denn auch hier befinden sich sonst starke Monster. Das Objekt unserer Begierde ist Putschi. Es verlangt von euch einen Diamanten und ihr solltet ihn übergeben. Ihr erhaltet dafür 50 AP und einen Flammenring. Greift Putschi lieber nicht an, denn es wird nicht flüchten, sondern euch derbe attackieren. So, da wir nun alle freundlichen Monster gefunden und beschenkt haben, wurde dem Superboss eine Schwäche verpasst. Dazu mehr gibt es im Bonus-Kapitel 29. ---- →'Sidequest: Die Kaffeesorten' Falls ihr dieses Sidequest noch nicht gelöst habt, dann tut das jetzt. Erinnert ihr euch an Großvadder Josef? Er wollte ja immer noch etwas Kaffee von euch haben. Sofern ihr die Kaffeesorten Prallmeier, Schibu und Nestcafé besitzt, könnt ihr ihn beim Aussichtsturm aufsuchen und den Kaffee bei ihm abgeben. Als Dank schickt er das Modell der Prima Vista in das Hauptquartier der Tantalus. Dort könnt ihr es jederzeit bewundern. Einen weiteren Nutzen habt ihr davon leider nicht. Da wir nun soweit alles erledigt haben, begeben wir uns zur Alten Hochburg Ipsen und machen mit der Handlung weiter. Einzelgänger Mahagon So, seid ihr bereit die Hochburg zu betreten? Es gibt jedoch eine Kleinigkeit, über die ich euch informieren sollte. Diese Burg ist kein gewöhnlicher Ort. Stellenweise wird sie euch vorkommen, als sei sie umgedreht. Somit beinhaltet sie auch einen kleinen Trick. In der gesamten Hochburg richten die schwächsten Waffen den meisten physischen Schaden an. Das bedeutet für eure Magier, dass sie ihre Stäbe ruhig behalten können. Aber rüstet Zidane beispielsweise mit dem normalen Dolch aus und er wird Schaden verteilen, von dem man angesichts der Waffe nur träumen kann. center|500px Als Zidane vorschlägt, dass drei seiner Kameraden ihn begleiten und der Rest draußen vor der Burg wartet, hat Mahagon die Schn... Nase voll. oO Es gefällt ihm nicht, wie Zidane die anderen herumkommandiert und sie brav folgen. Er will mit euch ein Wettrennen veranstalten. Wer demnach zuerst die Schlüssel findet, die den Weg nach Terra öffnen sollen, dessen Sichtweise ist richtig. Lasst ihn ziehen und weiter geht es. Mahagon macht sich selbstredend auf den Weg und ihr stellt derweil eine Gruppe zusammen. Ich empfehle euch hier keine bestimmte Gruppe, denn mittlerweile solltet ihr euch auf einige Charaktere eingeschossen haben. Nehmt nur jemanden mit, der euch auch mal heilen kann. Quina kann durch Fressen von folgenden Monstern blaue Magien erlernen: * von einem Gargoyle erlernt er die blaue Magie Totalabwehr, * von einem Ahriman erlernt er die blaue Magie Todesurteil, * von einem Kerberos erlernt er die blaue Magie Reinkarnat. Nehmt euch jedoch vor Tombery in Acht. Der kleine grüne Zwerg kann ganz schön giftig sein. Versucht euer Glück, aber strapaziert es nicht. Mahagon hat zwar gesagt, dass es ein Wettrennen ist, aber das ist es nicht wirklich. Er wird in jedem Fall vor euch am Ziel sein und das ist auch gut so. Wir können derweil also etwas trainieren, Schätze plündern oder einfach nur rumstehen. Es macht keinen Unterschied. Er wird schön brav und artig warten, bis ihr auftaucht, um euch unter die Nase zu reiben, wie schlecht ihr doch seid. Betretet nun die Burg und haltet euch in der Halle gleich rechts. Dort findet ihr in einer Schatztruhe die Stellatia Aquarius. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite gibt es einen Dolch abzugreifen. Schreitet nun weiter voran und ihr gelangt in den nächsten Raum. Dort seht ihr bereits einen Mogry stehen. Geht jedoch erst weiter und ihr findet in einer Schatztruhe die Katzenkralle. Geht nun zu dem Mogry, der übrigens Kulmog heißt. Überreicht ihm den Brief von Mock und er belohnt euch mit einer Kuponuß, falls ihr momentan keine habt. Außerdem führt er einen Mog-Shop, in dem ihr schwächere Waffen und einige Ausrüstungsgegenstände kaufen könnt. Nutzt die Gelegenheit zu zelten und zu speichern und rutscht anschließend an der Stange rechts von euch herab. Folgt weiter dem Weg und nutzt die Leiter zu eurer linken Seite. Ihr gelangt bald in den Kern der Burg, der weitere Leitern birgt. Neben euch befindet sich eine Leiter, die ihr zunächst hochklettern solltet. Steigt dann bei nächster Gelegenheit zur linken Seite ab und lauft den Weg entlang. An dessen Ende befindet sich eine Schatzkiste mit einem Jagdspeer darin. Kehrt nun um und steigt an der rechten Seite ab. Lauft auch hier weiter und ihr ein Malchus. So, nun geht es die Leiter ganz hinunter und dann rechts entlang. Dort gelangt ihr wieder zu einer Leiter... wer hätte es gedacht?! Klettert sie herauf und springt an der ersten Plattform rechts ab. Folgt dem Weg und nehmt die Rute aus der Schatzkiste. Nun zurück zur Leiter und weiter hinauf. Verlasst den Raum und ihr gelangt zu einer Art Aufzug. Dort müsst ihr hin, wenn ihr zu Mahagon wollt. Aaaaaber... schaut euch mal den vorderen Teil des Bildschirms an! Das sieht doch alles verdächtig aus. Schaut euch die Steinwand mal genauer an. Untersucht sie, drückt dagegen, schlagt dagegen, denkt in Ruhe nach, drückt nochmal dagegen und zieht zum Schluss noch ganz andere Saiten auf. Und es passiert... nichts... hm... komisch, oder?! Naja, von dem ganzen drücken und schlagen brauchen wir erstmal eine Pause, also gönnt sie euch. Als ihr euch anlehnt, öffnet sich die Tür. Tja rohe Gewalt bringt leider nicht immer etwas. Links neben der Tür findet ihr ein Barett in der Kiste und wenn ihr euch mal das Bild zu Beginn des Abschnitts anseht, dann sollte euch ein kleiner, aber feiner Unterschied auffallen... also außer, dass die Drehtür sich geöffnet hat! center|500px|thumb|Finde den Fehler! >D Ich denke, jeder hat erkannt, was in der Haupthalle passiert ist. Doch wir gehen jetzt nicht den ganzen Weg zurück, nur weil wir nichts besseres zu tun haben. Wir müssen die Burg eh wieder verlassen und dann kümmern wir uns darum. Also benutzen wir nun endlich den Fahrstuhl und treffen uns mit Mahagon. Er erklärt euch, dass die Wand, die so schick leuchtet der Schlüssel ist. Doch eigentlich ist es ihm egal, denn er hat ja gewonnen und will nun wieder seiner eigenen Wege gehen. Na gut, dann gehen wir mal die Wand anstarren. Wenn ihr genau hinseht, erkennt ihr, dass darauf eine Weltkarte abgebildet ist und sie mit vier Spiegeln gespickt wurde. Nehmt diese von der Wand, heilt euch und überprüft eure Ausrüstung. Denn, wenn ihr euch gleich wieder in den hinteren Teil des Raumes begebt, steht ihr dem nächsten Boss gegenüber. Auf ihn! ---- right|150px Boss 29: Lamantinaut HP: 29.186 MP: 1.776 Schwäche: Wind-Element Absorbiert: Nichts Klauen: Mithrilkralle, Orihalcon, Elixier Strategie: So nun sind wir also bei Lamantinaut angekommen. Dieses Vieh kann sich Einrollen und somit seine Abwehr verstärken. Nutzt also in dieser Zeit Zauber oder Techniken. Lasst Zidane die Gegenstände klauen und greift dann mit ihm an. Der Boss ist jetzt nicht wirklich schwierig und es gibt nichts worauf ihr besonders achten müsst. Also immer fröhlich drauf auf die 12! Quick & Dirty: Setzt Senfbombe von Quina ein oder benutzt das Fegefeuer, falls Steiner in eurer Gruppe ist. Dann ist der Boss ruckzuck weg. ---- Nachdem ihr mit dem Gegner fertig seid, gibt er euch noch einen Tipp. Ihr geht anschließend wieder zurück zur Haupthalle der Burg. Unterwegs betretet ihr wieder den Raum, in dem Kulmog steht. Ihr seht, wie einer eurer Charaktere fast in einer Bodenlike versinkt. Danach könnt ihr die zweite Bodenluke aktivieren und landet im unteren Geschoss direkt neben einer Schatzkiste mit einem Odeur. Lauft nun weiter nach rechts und klettert die Stange wieder hinauf. Nun ab in die Eingangshalle! Betretet dort den kleinen Raum, der sich mittlerweile geöffnet hat. Ihr müsst dem Weg soweit folgen, bis ihr zu einem weiteren Aufzug gelangt. Lauft am Aufzug vorbei und nehmt links davon den Druidenstab aus der Schatztruhe. Benutzt den Aufzug nun und ihr gelangt in einen Raum, in dem ein riesiges Schwert hängt. In der Schatztruhe links von euch findet ihr eine Golemsflöte. Um die besagte Kraft zu bekommen, müsst ihr euch also dem Fluss der Zeit widersetzen. Simpel ausgedrückt heißt das, dass ihr die beiden Vasen jeweils gegen den Uhrzeigersinn auf die Podeste stellen sollt. Habt ihr das oft genug wiederholt, dann wird eine der Vasen die Kraft des Schwertes absorbieren und ihr erhaltet den Duft der Weisen. Legt dieses Item Lili an und ihr erlernt die Hilfs-Ability Walküre. Damit sorgt ihr dafür, dass Odin normalen Schaden austeilt, falls er den Gegner nicht sofort kampfunfähig macht. Wenn ihr noch eine Gabel und einen Zauberstock haben möchtet, dann geht nun zurück zu Kulmog, klettert an der Stange nach oben und springt auf den Leuchter. Ansonsten geht's jetzt raus aus der Burg. Dort stellt ihr fest, dass Mahagon scheinbar noch nicht wieder aus der Burg heraus gekommen ist. Ihr erzählt, dass er das Wettrennen gewonnen hat und sich anschließend verabschiedete. Zidane beschließt alleine in der Burg nach ihm zu suchen. Keine Angst, das sollte kein Problem sein. Zur Not könnt ihr aus jedem Kampf fliehen. Geht zu Kulmog und klettern an der Stange herab. Dort werdet ihr eine Stimme hören. Lauft weiter in den vorderen Bereich des Raumes und ihr werdet den verwundeten Mahagon sehen. Zidane erklärt ihm, dass er zurückgekommen ist, weil sie Kameraden sind und sich als solche helfen. Mahagon schließt sich also erneut eurer Gruppe an und ihr verlasst mit ihm nun endgültig die Burg. Legt ihm für den kurzen Weg zurück trotzdem eine Katzenkralle an. Sicher ist sicher. So, damit endet dann dieses Kapitel und wir sehen uns im nächsten wieder, welches zugleich den point of no return symbolisiert. Aber das erkläre ich euch, wenn es soweit ist. Bis dahin! Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern